


The goodbye kiss.

by Amoreusou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Day 6, F/M, Fluffy, Separation, finnrose wee 2019, porgs, promisses, wake up kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou
Summary: Finn have to go with Poe in search of some Resistance Members but Rose didn't wake up since Crait. Though the med droid have said she is ok and only recovering he still wishess that she could be awake so he could say goodbye.When he gonna kiss her to say goodbye a little Porg jump on her and Finn tries do take him away to not disturbes Rose, but fails.





	The goodbye kiss.

Finn was standing next to her bed in the Falcon for almost half an hour.  
He had taken care of her since they left Crait and had personally asked Leia to have Rose transferred to the medical ward and to be looked after by an droite, which the Resistance leader nodded with a gentle smile.  
The problem was that it had been almost a week, and although she had all the vital signs ok, Rose still did not wake up. The droid was a very old version and therefor not very much a talker, so the only thing he really knew is that she was recovering.  
"My fault, Rose. I should not have been trying to defeat a cannon alone. I should know better than anyone else that it wouldn't work. "  
"Still apologizing for that, buddy?" Poe said coming in and getting closer to tap his left hand on Finn's shoulder.  
"I'll probably never stop. Especially after she wakes up. "Finn smirked." She would not let me forget something so stupid. "  
Poe looked from Rose to his friend, and then from his friend to Rose, watching the way he looked at her.  
"I see." The pilot put his hands on his waist. "You established a very depth connection with her in Canto Bight, didn't you?"  
Finn looked at Poe, noticing the malicious look from his friend and tried to disguise, crossing his arms and scratching his head.  
"It's ... Kind of like me and Rey in Jakku."  
"Are you sure you think of Rose the way you think about Rey?"  
Finn looked down for a moment thinking about it and then looked up at Rose and narrowed his eyes as he reluctantly nodded.  
"Fine then." Poe spoke up folding his arms and looking at Rose as well. "Speaking of the Jedi, where is she?"  
Finn blinked and then lifted his chin and eyes wandered as he tried to find the answer.  
"You know what? I really don't know! She's always trying to read those Jedi books, or fixing the lightsaber or screaming at nothing, making a rage face out of nowhere. "  
Poe watched wiht a smirking while his friend confirmed his theory that Rey was not the same as Rose was to him, but as Finn described the strange things Rey had been doing, he began to raise an eyebrow and nod.  
"True," Poe pursed his lips and then sighed, clapping his hands to his sides. "Yeah, Jedi are a really complicated kind of people." Finn nodded, looking back at Rose, calling Poe's gaze to the mechanic again and sighing "I actually came here to call you, my friend. We're ready. You are the last one to go. "  
Finn looked apprehensively at Poe who confirmed with his head that they had to go.  
"That's right." Finn was the one who sighed this time. "I just ..." He scratched his head with his left hand and pointed to Rose.  
Poe understood and nodded, tapping his friend's shoulder before leaving the medical ward.  
Finn glanced back trying to confirm that Poe had already gone and then forward, to watch Rose again.  
"I do not think I can wait any longer." He let the air out of his lungs. "But when I get back you'll be better, right?"  
The total lack of response more and more hurt him. He wanted so badly to hear some clever or crossed response from her again.  
He then went to the head of her bed and crouched there, his face inches from hers.  
"The truth, Rose, is that without you I would still be lost in the Galaxy. It took someone to knock me over several times to I figure out where I belong. "His eyes dropped to her lips." Which is on the Resistance side. With you. "Noticing what he was saying, Finn's eyes widened." I mean, y'all, Poe, Rey, Leia, and you. Clearly. Not only you. There are a lot of people in the Resistance. "He cleared his throat and looked around, realizing that he was alone. Another sigh. "See you."  
He said raising his head and going to tenderly kiss her forehead.  
Finn then looked back at her lips. Carrying his index finger over his own lips, he looked back to see if anyone was coming, and when he turned to Rose again to give her another kiss ...  
"AAAA" he screamed and fell back. A "porg" as Rey call it, was now in front of Rose's face responding to Finn's scream with another scream "What the ... Damn. Where the hell did you come from? "The porg let out a loud, raucous sound, making Finn jump up and try to catch up with him." Shut up. You're going to wake Rose up, "he said as he tried to grab the animal that jumped up and down the bed until Finn was finally able to hold it before he jumped over her head." I got you. "  
Finn lifted the porg in the air and stood up as if carrying something stinky, but in his face he had a victorious expression. "Now you will not bother Rose any more," he said as he put the animal outside the ward and hurried in and shut the door.

Rose had opened her eyes with difficulty trying to understand what was going on around her, and what was the reason for the noises, but when she realized that Finn was there, closing the ward door, she widened her eyes and in a moment of cowardice, closed her eyes.  
She did not know where she was at that moment, but she remembered where she had been before faint away.  
In her mind, as she closed her eyes trying to appear still asleep, Rose wandered all sorts of questions, from what she was doing there in a bed with just Finn in the same room, to if enough time had passed since Crait so Finn could have forgetful of the kiss she gave him.  
"Damn that," Finn said crouching again near Rose's headboard and taking his left hand to straighten her hair that the animal had messed up in the middle of the rush there "Yeah. Apparently nothing gonna wake you up." He sighed and threw head back to watching her. His hand was now resting on her face, his thumb caressing her right cheek. A sigh, his eyes dropped quickly to Rose's lips and Finn made a wild decision.  
On impulse he pressed his lips to hers, softly as he felt something inside him waing up, he opened his lips again and sucked hers.  
Rose had opened her eyes startled as she received the kiss, then gave in and closed her eyes as she opened her lips and corresponded to the kiss, lost in a riot of sensation.  
It was when Finn noticed that she was corresponding to the kiss that he opened his own eyes and pushed his face away.  
"Rose?" He said in a high pitched, surprised voice, his eyes wide.  
"Finn!" Rose said, also opening her eyes and holding her breath.  
For milliseconds they stared in surprise, to in a second later Finn kissed her again, this time with passion, drawing the air and running his arms over her shoulders to bring her to him, kneeling there while Rose corresponded the kiss and let out the air in a moan.  
The metallic sound of the door opening behind them however alerted them to someone else's presence, and they stopped the kiss to look that way.  
It took a while before they found the figure of BB-8 who would lower his head to the side trying to understand what was happening.  
"It's better for you that you did not record it, BB," Finn said in a threatening tone, having beeps that he didn't understood as an answer. Finn then looked back at Rose, whom he still had in his arms.  
"Hi." It was her response after seconds of silence between them.  
"Hi."  
They looked at each other for another long second.  
Behind him, waking them up again, BB-8 beeped.  
"What was now, ball?" Finn said turning annoyed.  
"He said you should already be boarding. That everyone is leaving." Rose translated what BB-8 was saying and then her gaze met Finn's sad look.  
"I..."  
"Is leaving."  
"No." He hurried to answer, trying to make sure he was not abandoning her.  
"So you're going to stay?" She replied with a glimmer of hope.  
Finn looked down and Rose closed her eyes.  
"Also, no," he sighed. "It's a rescuing mission of the Resistance." Finn tried to make it clear that he was standing with the Resistance, Rose keeping her gaze lowered. "But it's not too dangerous or time-consuming. I'll be right back."  
She sighed and tried to smile, looking back at him.  
"Will you not need help to ensure that?"  
A smile grew in the right corner of his lips.  
"I'm sure all the help would be welcome, but at the moment I can accomplish this mission until my best partner is fully recovered."  
Rose did not answer. She could not find words. She felt as if something were cutting her like a knife inside as her eyes began to burn with the tears she was trying to hold.  
"Yes," she said, sniffing and lowering her head. Rose did not want him to see her cry again. That's how they met and did not finish very well.  
"Hey." He took her chin with his right hand and made her face his eyes, tenderly "I'll be right back."  
"All alive?" She asked and sniffed again.  
"For sure. I have a good reason for that." he said with a smirk, then lowered his lips to kiss hers tenderly, to then sigh when she corresponded and then move away.  
BB-8 let out another beep and he closed his eyes releasing the air from his lungs.  
"I'm going!" Finn laid Rose on the bed gently and stood on his side, his hands on his waist "It's a promise," he said as he read apprehension in her eyes.  
Rose forced a smile and then Finn turned, hurrying to BB-8, turning around once more to see Rose before leaving the medical ward.  
She then sat on the bed and stared at the open door, listening to his footsteps fade as tears began to fall on her face. In a mixture of sadness for his departure, and joy, his right hand going to rest on his lips, where he could still feel his pressing.  
"He woke me up with a kiss. And then go away with another one."  
She closed her eyes laughting and crying.


End file.
